dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Greatest Hits
' Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party Greatest Hits' is a Wii Game 2007 Characters *Rena *Domi *U.G. *Root *Chordia *Harmony *Gaku *Danca *Dyna *Bridget *Ceja *Bones *Jun *Naoki *U1 *Bakugan Trainer *Chaotic Trainer *Yu-Gi-Oh! Trainer *Beyblade Trainer *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Mona *Kat *Ana *Young Cricket *Master Mantis *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Dribble *Spitz *9-Volt *Mii *Pia (back dancer) *Forte (back dancer) *Gliss (back dancer) *Sharp (back dancer) *Bossa (back dancer) *Hip (back dancer) *Nova (back dancer) *Hop (back dancer) Song List *Hot N Cold by Katy Perry *Gimme More by Brittney Spears *Beginning by Trickski *Autos, Moda Y Rock and Roll by Fandango *Making Music by Hi-5 (USA) *What If by Jason Derulo *Moskau by Dschinghis Khan (Dancing Bros.) *Adult Education by Hall & Oates *West End Girls by Pet Shop Boys *Ch-Ch-Changing by Hi-5 *Elbow to Elbow by The Wiggles *1 Thing by Amerie *With Every Heartbeat by Robyn *Last One to Die by Rancid *Nobody's Bigger Than a Giant by Backyardigans *Three Caballeros by Disney Classic *Living in a Box by Living in a Box *Ready or Not by Hi-5 (USA) *Disconnected by Rancid *If You Could Go Fast by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Don't Wanna Fall in Love by Jane Child *Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner *Brown Girl in the Ring by The Wiggles *You Want It We Got It by Rancid *Opposites Attract by Hi-5 *In My Head by Jason Derulo *Tennis Court by Lorde *Soul Bossa Nova by Quincy Jones and His Orchestra *Apology Song by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Bring Me to Life by Evanescence *School's Out by Shake it Up *Barbra Streisand by Duck Sauce *T.E.A.M. by Hi-5 (USA) *Pure Shores by All Saints *Where's Your Head At? by Basement Jaxx *Benny Lava by Buffalay *Mighty Dread by Buju Banton *Rasputin by Boney M *Count On Us by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Wherever I May Roam by Metallica *I Feel Love by Donna Summer *Global a Go-Go by Joe Strummer and the Mescaleros *El Rey Y Yo by Los Angeles Negros *Belly Button by VeggieTales *I Can be Anything That I Want to Be by Blues Clues *Life Won't Wait by Rancid *Hero Song (I Wish I'd Never Lied) by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Tuba Polka by Backyardigans *Action Hero by Hi-5 (USA) *Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango by The Wiggles *Ridin (Solo) by Jason Derulo *Candy by Robbie Williams *Music Sounds Better with You by Stardust *Venus by Bananarama *Underwater Discovery by Hi-5 (USA) *You and Me to the Rescue by Backyardigans *Rhythm of the Night by Corona *Pororo (Theme) by Pororo the Little Penguin *Do the Wiggle Groove by The Wiggles *Rainbow 'Round the World by Hi-5 *L.A. River by Rancid *The Cowgirl Twirl by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Get Up by Zolani Mahola *Happy Together by The Beatles *Under the Sea by Disney's The Little Mermaid *The Sky's the Limit by Jason Derulo *Bigger Than Big (Original Vocal Mix) by Super Mal feat. Luciana *Anthem by N-Joi *Get Ready to Wiggle by The Wiggles *Knucklehead by Grover Washington Jr. *North South East West by Hi-5 (USA) *West End Girls by Pet Shop Boys *I Can't Wait by Stevie Nicks *Who Could it Be? by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *I Just Can't Wait to Be King by Disney's The Lion King *No Worries by Hepcat *Hanna Montana (Opening) by Hannah Montana *Froyo Yolo by Liv and Maddie *Scandalous by Mis-Teeq *Just a Gigolo by Louis Prima *Say Hello to Zambezia by Gang of Instrumentals *Just Mario by Ubisoft Meets Nintendo *Living in a Rainbow by Hi-5 (USA) *Sheriff Callie's Wild West Theme Song by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor *Tribal Dance by 2 Unlimited *Baby It' Cold Outside by Glee *Do the Flap by The Wiggles *You Are The Music In Me by High School Musical *Come on and Party by Hi-5 *Be Prepared by Disney's The Lion King *Here It Goes Agian by OK Go *Replay by Iyaz *Translator by Tim Armstrong *Stomp by Placebo *You're Not a Tattletale by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Robot Number 1 by Hi-5 (USA) *I Don't Care Anymore by Phil Collins *House Nation by ravex *Six Months in a Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) by The Wiggles *Photograph by Nickelback *Work (Freemasons Remix) by Kelly Rowland *Some Kind of Wonderful by Hi-5 (USA) *Glamorous by Fergie *Please and Thank You by Backyardigans *Hot Potato by The Wiggles *Easy Easy by Gang of Instrumentals *Lady (Hear Me Tonight) by Modjo *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *Five Senses by Hi-5 (USA) *If You Wanna Get to Heaven by Ozark Mountain Daredevils *No Limit by 2 Unlimited *So Many Animals by Hi-5 (USA) *Follow Me (I'm the Leader) by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Baia by Ray Gilbert *Apache (Jump on it) by The Sugarhill Gang *Feeling Chirpy by The Wiggles *Y.M.C.A. by Village People *Isidora by Bog Bog Orkestar *Move Your Body by Hi-5 (USA) *Yatta! by Happa-tai *Sparky, Come Back to Me by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *What to Do, Blue? by Blue's Clues *Feel the Beat by Hi-5 (USA) *No More Misty Days by Buju Banton ft. Rancid *Out of Mist by Ludovic Mampuya *Lesson by DJ by U.T.D. & Friends *Keep on Movin' by NM *Celebrate Night by Naoki *Brilliant 2U by Naoki *Free by NM Project *Reasonace by Naoki-Ex *Superstar by Tomboy *CRAZY GONNA CRAZY by TRF *Break the Chain by Tourbillon *NO CRIME by SHANADOO *Purple Line by 東方神起 *Our Song by Shinichi Osawa *Engine Sentai Go-onger by EG-Project *Anata boshi by EG-Project *TRUE♥LOVE by Jun *Canadian EVOLVED by Naoki Underground Stages *Silibrium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Passage *Axis *Release *Oscillator *Ampliture *Illuminix *Cyberium *Ion *Space *Substance *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Essential *Dream Cell *Jungle *Delight *Sakura *Momiji *Wild West *Culture *Thunderstorm *Safety *Sensor *Hoedown *IntroVex *Scope *Metrio *Adventure *Reversion *Retroversion *Zambezia *Conceptia *Libre *7th Key *Lens *Deviate *Emergence *Propell *Sunshine *Moon *Air *Boxing Ring *Hi-5 Music Stage 1 *Hi-5 Music Stage 2 Gallery Artwork ' cha01_body01.jpg|Rena cha02_body01.jpg|Domi cha03_body01.jpg|U.G. cha04_body01.jpg|Root cha05_body01.jpg|Chordia cha06_body01.jpg|Harmony cha07_body01.jpg|Gaku cha08_body01.jpg|Danca cha10_body01jun.jpg|Jun cha09_body01naoki.jpg|Naoki cha11_body01u1.jpg|U1 Dyna.jpg|Dyna Bridget.jpg|Bridget ChaoticTrainer.jpg|Chaotic Trainer Ceja.jpg|Ceja Mario_-_Dance_Dance_Revolution_Mario_Mix.png|Mario Luigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_7.png|Luigi Princess Peach Artwork - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.png|Peach Daisy Artwork - Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games.png|Daisy YoshiMP8art.png|Yoshi Birdo_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_7.png|Birdo Rosalina-Rio2016-NoBGround.png|Rosalina Wario_SSB4.png|Wario Waluigi_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_6.png|Waluigi Bowser_-_Super_Mario_Galaxy.png|Bowser SMG_BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Kat_and_Ana_SSBB_Art.jpg|Kat and Ana Ashleythewitchassist.png|Ashley Mona_WarioWare_Mega_Party_Games.png|Mona 271px-WarioWare_-_Smooth_Moves_-_Young_Cricket.svg.png|Young Cricket 365px-WarioWare_-_Smooth_Moves_-_Master_Mantis.svg.png|Master Mantis Penny_Crygor.png|Penny Jimmy_T._WarioWare_Smooth_Moves.png|Jimmy T. 428px-WarioWare_-_Smooth_Moves_-_Dribble.svg.png|Dribble 451px-WarioWare_-_Smooth_Moves_-_Spitz.svg.png|Spitz 410px-WarioWare_-_Smooth_Moves_-_9-Volt.svg.png|9-Volt DDRHP_-_Wii_Fit_Trainer_Artwork.png|Wii Fit Trainer Cha09_body01.jpg|Pia Cha10_body01.jpg|Forte Cha11_body01.jpg|Gliss cha12_body01.jpg|Sharp Bossa.jpg|Bossa Hip.jpg|Hip Nova.jpg|Nova Hop.jpg|Hop '